


A Picture

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2018, M/M, Photography, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Flufftober 2018.Day 5 - WordsMagnus is good at photography.





	A Picture

A Picture (Is Worth A Thousand Words)  
Day 5 - Words

There are many oddities that come with dating Magnus Bane. Even counting the peculiar world they live in, Magnus is quite unique. Alec enjoys every second. They’ve been together for nearly four years and Magnus continues to surprise him.

He’s an excellent dancer, a sharp dresser, knows long dead languages and can play instruments Alec didn’t even know existed. Perhaps though, Magnus’ interest in photography is what surprise Alec the most.

Though it really shouldn’t, considering the man has lived centuries and would of course like some way to memorialize things, events and people. 

“Perfect,” Magnus murmurs to himself, Alec standing silently beside him as Magnus captures a photo of the kitten just before it pounces off the balcony’s ledge and onto the patio table. Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulder and it really is a good picture. Magnus has the best camera money can buy but it’s undeniable his knowledge of photography is what makes the picture good.

Before Magnus, Alec thought it was as simple point and shoot, though as Magnus pointed out the same could have been said about archery.

“I like that one,” Alec says, because it’s the truth.

Magnus beams, but his grin turns teasing and he nudges his shoulder.

“You say that about them all.”

Alec shrugs. “I like them all. You’re good at it.”

Magnus continue to smile and Alec smiles back. Magnus quickly snaps a photo, surprising Alec though he’s done this many times. 

Seconds later, with a wave of Magnus’s hand a Polaroid of the picture appears and he shows it to his boyfriend. Like all things Magnus does, it turns out nice. He caught Alec’s smile just as it began to dimple, free and unfiltered as Magnus claims the best things are.

“You and your pictures,” Alec teases, fond at how immensely proud Magnus looks of himself.

“You know what they say Alexander? A picture is worth a thousand word.”

“Oh really? And what does this one say?”

“This,” Magnus says and closes the distance between them, kissing him softly.

“I like that.”

Magnus snorts with laughter before kissing him again.


End file.
